Boys and missions
by FanFicSeries123
Summary: Haay guys, this is my first story so I hope you like it! I am always happy with some reviews to help me out, and please go ahead and tell me some things you want included in the story. The rating is T, cuz of some swearing sometimes. (MAX/ALEC) Max has a kind of relationship with Logan, but she can't touch him. So she gets atrackted to Alec. She has no idea what to do...
1. Slumber Party

THERE IS A PARTY AT JAM PONY, THE ONLY ONE WE WERE EVER GOING TO GET, AS NORMAL SAYS. But still it was pretty lame, just some slumber party, without any alcohol, because we still had to work early next morning… The party is just a way to get them all on time at work.

Oh btw you guys should know, Max sleeps in a different room, because of the nightmares, but most of all because she doesn't want to sleep with the boys.

...

"Maxie", Alec whispered real softly, not everyone had to know he was in here with her.

Max was still moving, but not that hysterically as what she was doing a minute ago, he touched face as gently as he could. He didn't know why she had such an impact on him. He had only felt deep emotions for one girl in his entire life, Rachel…

Her black hair, in the white dress, the way she played the piano, and always made him laugh. The necklace… Without noticing he pulled out the heart shaped neckless from his pants, he looked at it, but then he saw something even more beautiful. He was staring in the brown eyes of Max. He could see the worry, and snapped out of his trance.

"Alec! Is everything okay? Alec, Alec please what is going on?" She pulled up one arm and touched his cheek.

"I'm fine, I am here for you by the way, you were having a nightmare." He wanted to touch her so badly, but just couldn't, not with all these people around in the other room.

Alec sat with Max for over an hour, and she dozed into a light sleep, good he thought, those are the bests sleeps, no nightmares and enough rests for a person with Shark DNA. He knew she hadn't slept for over 2 weeks, so he wanted her to take the rests she needed, even if he had to sit with her. Of course he couldn't show her that he didn't mind sitting with her at all. He could stare at that angel face forever, and never get bored.

Alec stood up abruptly, Max shocked out of her sleepy mood, and was wide awake, she looked at Alec, and he moved his hands in such a gesture that she understood, it was nothing and she could get into bed again. But still, the bed was could without Alec's body to keep her warm, and for once, she was going to ask for him, she wanted him real badly, and hated having to sleep in this room alone right now. Finally she stood up and walked to the door, it took a lot of courage to do this, but Max wasn't known as a shy person. When she opened the door, Alec was already looking at her. She wanted to step out her room, and get in bed with him, but his eyes stopped her from doing so.

"Alec" was the only thing she had to mouth to him, and he understood, she saw he did. In his eyes, it was like the broke a little, because she needed him, she actually needed him, or she would go crazy. Max felt it in her heart, without him there in 5 minutes, she would go crazy.

She stepped back in her room, and got in her bed, she stared at the ceiling for 4 minutes and 14 seconds, she counted the time, before Alec got in the room. He didn't say anything, he just stepped in her bed, and pulled her closer to his body. Max got the feeling Alec needed her just as much as she needed him. It was comforting to know she wasn't alone with her feelings for him. But she stills had no idea how deep those feelings went, after all Logan and Max never stopped looking for a cure, but almost every shrank of hope she had left, had blurred away, while she was with Alec. She didn't need the cure, if she had Alec. He could touch her, and keep her warm if she wanted him to.

Max snapped out of her thoughts because of a gentle and whispering voice.

"what are you thinking about?"

Well I am thinking about you holding me close, touching every part of my body instead of Logan, oh and hey, let's date. That sounded ridiculous, but it was true, in a strange way.

When she focused her night vision bumped in, and she could see alec's eyes staring right into hers, why was he starring like that? Shit he asked me something, what should I say? Max said the first thing that came into her mind.

"Just things, nothing important, just little things"

"Like what?"

"Why do you want to know?" Max was getting the impression he hadn't had a good nap either, it looked like he wanted his mind to be taken away from his thoughts.

"Well when I am laying in a bed with a hot and sexy X5 woman, I just like to know if they think about me naked or about something else, just to be sure you know. I like to know where the priorities from the person I share a bed with lay."

She kicked him, not hard but hard enough to make him get a bruise.

"Auch, bitch, you're a kinky person aren't you?"

That made him deserve another kick, but this one wasn't hard at all, she barely even touched him. She was overwhelmed with the feeling of his body. She had no idea why she hadn't felt it before, but it was a lot to take in. He was warm, not just hot, but X5 hot, she had never shared a bed with an X5 boy, so well this was new. Max opened herself up for it with open arms. It made her feel save, and not alone.

So she pushed herself against his bare chest, to get herself closer to the heath, closer to him, and he didn't resist, he even pulled her closer herself and that was the moment she felt something. So gentle, pure and most of all full of energy, it turned on her entire body, he gave her a kiss on her forehead, and she loved it.

"Goodnight Maxie" He said with his mouth still breathing in front of her forehead.

"Goodnight Alec" She wanted to kiss him back, but she couldn't, it would make things awkward. So she pulled herself even closer than she already was, to let him know she liked what he did.

When Max woke up, she felt cold, too cold. Alec was gone, like she already expected. How was it possible that her knew it before her mind, it is almost like her body has cravings for Alec, and she hated it. She was an independent woman, and she didn't need a man to keep her company.

She got out of bed, and pulled on some more clothes, she slept in her boxer shorts and with a tank top, so for Alec okay, she wasn't that modest, but for Sketchy or Normal she was shyer than the shyest person alive. Not characteristically but more like she would never show them any part of her skin. Well my fist if they are being idiots, but otherwise no.

Max put on some black skinny jeans, and a motor jacket from leather. She wanted to put her black gloves on, but when she picked them up from the ground, she didn't know why she needed them right now. Logan wasn't around, so she couldn't kill anyone by touch, and it wasn't cold or anything.

Max stepped out her room, and tried not to let her eyes go straight to Alec. So the first person she saw was OC.

"Hey boo!" she said a little too hard, from the other side of the room.

Max just groaned, walked towards her and let OC catch her. Max didn't feel like having to explain everything she was feeling and thinking about right now, and OC always seemed to get when she had some struggle in her mind.

"Got some boy struggles boo, well it will all fall in place eventually, Original Cindy knows!" whispered OC in Max's ear, when she kept Max from falling on the ground.

"Let's just get some food, I am starving" Max said and she got out of the arms of OC.

"God, me too, never thought a sleepover with a guy like Sketcky would be this exciting!" she said sarcastically.

Sketchy just walked past them and tried to mess up OC's hair.

"Well I was just tired of all the long restless nights from this week, you know a hot boy like me has a busy nightlife!"

Cindy and Max turned around on the exact same time, and walked towards the food table, but not before Alec could catch them.

"Hey Maxie can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure, I'll just grab a bite, and be there in a sec."

"Damn boo, please don't tell me you are dating Alec and Logan on the same time? Because then you really aim for some bad luck and a bitchy karma."

"It's fine, Logan and I are not like that, and neither are Alec and I."

"If you say so… Now hurry, he is staring"

Max walked towards him with a croissant in her hand.

"Well what did you want to talk about?"

"sssht! Not here, too much ears are listening"

Alec grabbed Max's hand and took her to a door that she had never seen her, and how long was she working here again? He opened the door, and behind there it was completely dark, the night vision kicked in and what see saw was amazing. It seemed to be some kind of back room, where a whole family had been living, the furniture was still there and seemed to be in a pretty good shape.

"How did you find this?" Max whispered, because she was speechless.

"What this? It's nothing, just saw the door a week ago and checked it out, pretty good hang place. But that's not what I wanted to talk about" His eyes searched for hers and found them, it felt like his and hers were locked, and it felt like in that moment they could handle anything, as long as they would be together.

Max broke the trance when she looked away,

"Alec…"

But when she turned her head away there was this warm touch on her cheek, which made her turn her head back. Then she felt an explosion of energy and love and lust on her lips. Alec kissed her, and she kissed him back. It wasn't a gentle and kind kiss like those with Logan, but it was more like a lust from both sides. They wanted this so badly and couldn't stop kissing and it felt like she could never get enough of it. Max pulled herself closer to him and kissed him more harshly, she knew he could handle her, because after all they were both X5's. He kissed her back with the same energy and lust and pulled her even closer than she already was. The tension was amazing, she wanted him so badly, but she just couldn't have sex or anything more here, after all, they were on a slumber party at Jam Pony, so she pulled herself back from him and looked in his eyes.

"Alec, I don't mind any of this, not at all, but there is kind of a slumber party going on in the room next to this one, so not right now."

"Mmm, you got some dirty thoughts going on in that beautiful head up there."

Max hit him on his head, and looked at him with a face that she would know Alec would recognize as: you are so going to get more of this, don't you dare think that because of the kiss I won't kick your ass if I want to.

"He pulled her closer and kissed her, just a small kiss, but full of passion and it was very gentle. She could feel his lips move softly over hers, and then he pulled away. Max shook out of her trance, and she could see the eyes of Alec lit up when he saw that she wanted more, but he didn't give her any more, he was playing with her. She could feel it, but then she was back on earth, and remembered the slumber party.

"We have to get back, but I would appreciate it, if you wouldn't tell every person you see about this."

"And why would I do that? I am not some kind of desperate person who needs everyone to know he just kissed the most beautiful girl on the world in some kind of back room" He laughed with saying it and gave her a quick kiss on her head. Then he walked away to the door and held it open for her. She walked past him, carefully not touching him. Because she knew it would give her an explosion of energy, and she walked to OC.


	2. Rising from the Dead

Well it is online a little faster as I thought it would be, but I was in a writing mood. I hoop you like it, and have fun reading it!

...

"Hot run to sector 4, here Max you get it!" Normal screamed in his usual way through the entire room

"But it's on the other side of Seattle! You want me to die of exhaustion, I mean we did have this slumber party, and I didn't really get to sleep, so I don't think it is appropriate for you to ask me to do this!"

"Aaah poor thing, come on, this package isn't going to deliver itself, BEEP BEEP BEEP people! And that includes you Max!"

Without knowing Alec got behind Max and suddenly she felt this warm feeling around her. She didn't have to turn, to know Alec stood behind her, so she kept looking straight ahead, hoping Alec would walk away.

"I'll take it Normal, I heard about an accident out there and I don't it would be save for a girl to go there right now."

That's it, no no no, he can't be serious, I could easily kick his ass if I wanted to.

"Wauw, that's pathetic, you think I can't handle myself or something? Well I could just kick your sorry ass right now, and make you whine like a baby." Max' voice got louder, and she turned around to look him straight in the eyes, but that wasn't a good idea. She got in this trance again, and she could see he knew, that he had gotten her on her nerves.

Because even he knew, not a lot of people got get her this irritated and angry, but still caring about a person. Not even Logan, he was way too sweet and sensitive for that. Max needed a guy that was a challenge not some guy that would do anything and never go against anything she said. She needed someone that got her on her nerves, and made her laugh, and maybe, maybe he had the slightest chance of being that guy for her.

"I never said that, I just wanted you to be save, but sure I would like to see you try, and come back from sector 4, being exhausted and all, and then kick my sorry ass. You will never be able to do that."

"Or I could just kick your ass right here, right now!"

"That's not the agreement here, you go do your delivery, I will wait here for you to kick my sorry ass, bye babe!" Alec walked away with this grin on his face, ooh she wanted to kick him so badly, but she while she kicked him to the ground she would touch every part she could of him, to feel the warmth again, to feel him again.

The way to sector 4 was terrible, when Max was halfway her trip, the weather changed and she got a free shower from god. Well god, she didn't really believe in god but still, it had to come from somewhere.

"Hello, Jam Pony messenger, I got a package for you!" Max knocked once at the door, and she heard someone walk to the door. But she never expected who the person at the door would be.

"Hey 452, it's good to see you again, but you look kind of different, maybe it's the hair, is it wet? Well how did that happen, it is not like it's pouring rain outside."

Max couldn't bring out anything to say, just staring was her only movement. How was this possible? When did he come back? Who did this? How didn't she know about this? What is going on? She didn't know what to say so she said nothing.

"Well sissy, you got nothing to say to me? I was at least expecting a I am sorry I killed you, uhm you got a twin brother by the way, and he is just as hot as you, and o I think White is on the everyone, everything is fucked up and it's all my fault. Because then I would be here to say that nothing is your fault, and I couldn't be a prouder brother than that I am right now, so come here and give me a hug, because I am not going to be in this friendly mood forever."

So Max stepped forward, and threw herself in his arms. All her emotions were too strong for her body, and she couldn't carry it for a second anymore. But he was there, there to keep her on her legs.

"I missed you, I missed you so much, Ben" she whispered in his ears.

"I missed you too sissy, and my crazy killing spree is kind of over right know, I figured this different world out, at least I think so."

"Well then you're doing a better job than I am, I have no idea what I am doing at all, but that doesn't matter, how are you alive Ben? I killed you, I know I did, so how is this possible?"

Ben pulled her back, looked in her eyes, and she saw what happened, not the images but she could she the pain, anger and fear in his eyes. Manticore, it had to be, they got Zack back, so why not Ben too?

"I am so sorry Ben, I didn't know they could do such things, it's my fault and I am sorry."

"Maxie, it's fine, you saved me, you got me out, you killed me when I asked you to, and I know it was the hardest thing you ever did, so no it's not your fault. You are the only person who let no one down, who saved more people than anyone, yes I went through a lot, but now I can live my life in freedom, well as much freedom as I will get. So thank you, and you can't stay, I will see you again I promise, but right now you've got to go back to work, and live your life, be happy, and oh Alec is a dick, but he's okay if he's a clone from me, because he's hot, but you do have to choose between him and Logan, you can't have them both as a boyfriend."

"No Ben, no I am not just going to go…" Ben stopped her before she could finish her sentence. He pulled her closer to him, and gave her a kiss on her hair.

"I am going to see you soon, I promise. Now go, and I am not asking you to say nothing to anyone, but I would like to keep my presence down, so it would help if not the entire world would know I am back."

Max gave him one last hug, and then turned around and walked away. She wasn't going to look back, because it would only hurt more that way. When she got outside she stepped on her bike and got back to Jam Pony. By the time she got there, she was out of breath, and crying. Lucky for her it was still raining, so no one could she was actually having the Nigeria waterfalls below her eyes.

She got inside, and she saw Alec looking at her. She turned her head down, because she knew he would be able to tell she was crying. She threw her clipboard at Normal and she heard something that looked like a scream in the distance of her mind. She went straight for the bathroom. She didn't look up until she was with a mirror, and she got shocked at wat she saw. She looked terrible, she was broken. Ben broke her, killing Ben was one thing, but seeing that pain in his eyes, knowing that it was because of her. It killed her. Then she saw his face, at first she thought it was some stupid game from her mind, but then she figured it was Alec. She pushed him away.

"Get away Alec, I don't want you here, so why are you, get the fuck away from me!" She softly screamed, but she couldn't scream the way she wanted to, all her energy was gone, she wanted to hit him, push him away, but she couldn't.

"Maxie, Maxie come here, everything is going to be fine, just…"

"JUST WHAT, relax? Give it a rest? I can't Alec, I can't, people got hurt because of me, people died because of me, and I've been lying to myself all this time, that I said that I saved them from Manticore, because they were in there because of me in the first place"

Max fell to her knees, she couldn't stand anymore, she was done, she cried hysterically, and had nothing to hold onto anymore. Her entire life was done, and she hurt a lot of people in this pathetic life. But then she felt Alec's arms around her and for one second she didn't think about all the transgenic people, including Ben, she just wanted to give him all her thoughts and emotions for a second so she could rest, and then everything went black.

When Max woke up, she was in a bed somewhere she didn't know. She got up and had every nerve in her body on full speed, she checked if she heard someone, and she did. But then she felt this energy and knew it was Alec, he just had something that was characterizing about himself.

"Hey sleepyhead, you're awake." He said when he walked in the room, he looked at her with this pure understanding look.

"No, I am still sleeping, I just decided to get a little walk through my sleep."

"Sarcasm, wauw, that's your way of thanking me, for getting you cleaned up and then in bed, having your back against Normal so he wouldn't fire you, and making sure no one knew the fierce and hot woman named Max was crying her eyes out, damn you are back I can tell that."

Max didn't know what to say, so she said again nothing, but she walked straight to Alec, but then didn't touch him, she wasn't in a romantic mood right now. She just wanted to get her thoughts straightened out. Maybe he could help her with it, maybe not, why not just ask, because after all he did had her back, and he did care about her. So she sat down on the couch and looked at her hands while she tried to make a good sentence in her head, on how to start with this conversation.

When she didn't say anything for 10 minutes, Alec walked towards her, and squatted before her, he got her hands, in his, and it shocked him how cold and fragile they were.

"Hey, it's okay, you don't own me an explanation or anything. I am just glad you are looking better than you were yesterday." He said looking straight into Max' eyes, with this look that he understood her, so she knew she could trust him.

"I saw him, he is alive, Ben is alive Alec, Manticore got him back on his legs, but now without some nice good memories of the good old times out there, I could see the pain in his eyes, and it's all my fault Alec, everything is." She started crying again, or at least something that looked like it, because she tried to keep the tears in her eyes.

Alec stood up and took her with her, he pulled her closer and kissed her slowly, she felt the energy rise again, but not as high as it usually did. She felt the soft touch of his lips on hers, and then he pulled her with her head to his chest.

"Max you can't say you didn't feel the rise in energy around us right?"

She nodded, well you don't destroy everything, I was a soldier from Manticore, a breeding partner, I would just have sex with anyone if they wanted me to. I didn't feel love, or felt loved, but now I do, I have you and you woke my feelings up again. Max I love you, and never forget that you didn't destroy everything."

Max mumbled something that had to sound like "I love you too" and then she pulled herself even closer than she already was to his chest and he let her.


	3. Midlife crisis

When Alec woke up, Max was gone. He was alone in this huge bed, that only felt comfortable with her in it. For the first time in a long time he hadn't had any nightmares this night. He got to hold Max the entire night, after they played games inside the house, because it was still pouring rain, even after Max woke up, and she told him Ben was alive.

God Ben was alive. It gave him the creeps, he wasn't really waiting on a clone, who could have the exact same feelings about Max. Ben even looked like him, how was he going to compare to that, because Ben and Max had way more history than that he and her had. Somehow, he figured that he would have nightmares again, since his thinking destroyed the happy feeling. It feels amazing to have a clone walk around, love for Manticore.

BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ

His phone went, it was the number from Jam Pony, probably because he is late again.

"Yeah, Yeah, I'll be there in a sec. There was this bad…"

"Shut up Alec, is Max there?" said a panicking voice on the other side, it was OC.

Alec shocked out of this sleeping trance he was having.

"No she's not, I mean she was, but she left, did you try her phone?"

"Do you think I am stupid, damnit where the hell is she."

Ben, that's the first thought Alec had, she was probably hanging out there… Right?

"I've got an idea where she might be, I will take a look there, you keep an eye out at Jam Pony, okay?!"

He didn't wait for het answer, he hung up the phone and ran outside straight to his bike. He had to get to sector 4, because she met him there right, so he would have to find him there too.

Alec didn't even feel the rain, the only thought he had was, what if… what if Max wasn't there, what if something bad happened to her? He had to believe she could take care of herself, but she wasn't in the best place right now, with all that was going on. He got to the address he saw on the clipboard yesterday, and because of his genetic thingies, he remembered it.

He knocked on the door, and no one opened.

"Damn it, Ben I know you're in there! Max told me!"

Within 5 seconds he stood staring straight into his clone's eyes, or should he say his eyes…

"Damn I heard about cloning, but they weren't kidding. You look good, which means you look like me"

"Cut the crap, Max is missing, she left early and didn't show up for work. She is nowhere to be found, and I hoped…"

"You hoped what, that she was with me? You're different than me, you think she would rather have me than you? Then you don't know her at all, yes me and Max have a history, but we have never been intimate together or something like that. She is like my sister. Anyways where was she seen last?"

After Alec told Ben the entire story, Ben already knew where she was. He told Alec not to worry about it. Well it is kind of hard not to worry about something when your girlfriend is involved. Girlfriend… is she? Are they together or are they just playing around, when she was back, he really had to ask her about that. Ben didn't give him any more clues about where she could be, and he told him that he would go talk to her, and if she wanted Alec, she would go to him.

The rocks, why know. Yes, he was back alive, and kind of startled her, but was it so bad? Or did she have boy problems for the first time in for ever.

Ben came closer to the rocks close to the lake, every step he took. It was at least 10 miles, but he had run longer and further, but never faster. It was this thing about her, this familiar feeling that he needed, and he couldn't leave her alone to deal with her problems. Family doesn't let anyone go through something hard… Alec was a good guy and all, but he didn't know everything she has gone through, and he did. He had to go through them too, and the X-5 group had gone through a lot, but in the end, they had each other.

After running for half an hour, he saw her. She was crying, just one look at her back and he could see it. She was broken.

He walked towards her and didn't say anything, he sat next to her, and pulled her on his lap.

"Max, we are in this together, so don't try to go through this alone."

Max sniffed, and tried to get herself together, so she could actually speak.

"Well, do you know what it feels like to be the reason of everything, I am the perfect genetic, I am the one. Everyone, you, Joshua, Alec, everyone is here and went through so much, because they were trying to make me."

"Max, no. This isn't your fault, how much you even want it to be, it's not. It's Manticore. Okay, not you, and if I hear you say anything like that again, I will punch you down, and make you eat Manticore food for the rest of your life."

That changed her mood, Ben making jokes about Manticore, that's the person she remembered.

"Oh, but Manticore's food is amazing, all those proteins and vitamins, amazing!" She laughed, and Ben pulled her closer.

"Your boyfriend came knocking on my door this morning, all worried and stuff, you have to talk to him Max, and I know you won't, because it's a good way to punish yourself, but still you're punishing him too, and he doesn't deserve that."

Max wanted to argue, but didn't feel like it, Ben was right, it wasn't fair. One night they cuddle and share one bed, and the other day she runs away before she could talk to him, and didn't let anyone know where she was.

"I'll call him, and I'll call OC, to tell her I am sick."

"Probably too late for that too. She called Alec before he came to me, she was worried sick, so just call her and tell her you're having a midlife crisis."

"mmm, who is the one with a midlife crisis here?" She said, while tickling him.  
"Thank you, Ben. It helped."

"It had to, I ran 10 miles for it!"

Max picked up her phone and called OC first, she thought that she would be easier to convince of her midlife crisis than Alec.

"OC?" she asked

"MAX! OHMYGOD WHERE ARE YOU, ARE YOU OKAY?"

"Hahaha, hey OC, I am fine, just needed some time, but I am okay now, don't worry, just tell Normal I am sick or something." Max hung up the phone and typed in Alec's number. Scared but she knew she had to, so she called.

"Max, dear god, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, I… I just … I needed some time, but I am okay now."

"Ben helped you, didn't he?"

Wait was he seriously jealous right now, okay she definitely didn't need a jealous boyfriend right now.

"Look Alec, I called you, because I thought you would worry about me, but the only thing you seem to worry about is me hanging around with Ben. I don't need a jealous boyfriend in my life right now, so bye." Max hang up before he could say anything to change her mind, or anything to hurt her, because one thing she did know, she just hurt him.


End file.
